Heretofore, it has been the consensus of the medical profession and orthopedic specialists that a fracture of bones in the upper limbs and shoulders of humans required complete immobility of the limb during the healing process.
To that end elaborate slings have been used to rigidly maintain the arm or limb in a fixed position and preferably snug to the body.
While healing of the fractures have resulted by this immobility, the after effects to muscles and joint functions due to atrophy have caused stiffness. In some cases loss of properly functioning joints have rendered the limb almost useless.
With the advent of new medical techniques the medical profession has found that the majority of upper limb and shoulder fractures heal more rapidly with limited exercising of the limb. This exercising permits muscle and joint functioning and prevents stiffness of the joint, muscle and limb.